HetaHangover
by XAutomationX
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig wake up in a hotel room together without any memory of the night before. They'll try to figure out what happened to make sure they didn't do any TOO stupid. GerIta, Spamano, USUK, Franada Check out my friend TheHeroMurica
1. You can call Me Feli!

Chapter 1: You can call me Feli!

Feliciano was never much of a drinker. In fact, he was usually the sober driver on Friday nights. That was the only time Feliciano went to the bar was on Fridays. And Lovino and Antonio always got hammered on Fridays.

Feliciano was an Italian college graduate who had moved to Florida. He had reddish brown hair and an abnormal piece of hair that sticked out and curled on the left side of his head. He had amber colored eyes, and looks of girls would fall for him, but he had never been in a real relationship, since he was a little boy.

Feliciano moved to America about a year and a half ago, in search of a better future for him and his brother. After his grandfather passing away, Feliciano and Lovino couldn't stay in Italy anymore. They knew fluent English. And some Spanish because of Lovino's boyfriend Antonio was from Spain. Feliciano thought it was nice of Antonio to come with him and his brother to America.

"C'mon Feli.. It's Friday. You always come on Fridays." Antonio pestered Feliciano.  
"Yeah, but its no fun.. I'm always the one who has to drive you and Lovi home." Feliciano whined.  
"They just put a karaoke machine in yesterday, and the drunken fools always go and sing. That'll be fun to watch!" Antonio says eagerly.  
Lovino walks into the kitchen with the two of them talking. "C'mon Antonio, it's time to get going." He says grumpily. "But your brother says he doesn't want to go." Antonio says.  
"Fine. Fratello can stay here if he wants." Lovino says  
"Really? I can?!" Feliciano says with excitement.  
"Yeah sure, but you'll be all alone. By yourself. In this house, with no one to protect you."

That's how Feliciano ended up going to the bar. Feliciano moved through the crowd of drunken men and women. He goes to the bar up front and sits down on one of the wooden stools. The bar wasn't huge, but it was only the local bar. It was always very stuffy on Fridays.  
"Hello Feli, you here with your brother and Antonio?" Asked Arthur. Arthur was a young British man who was about 25 years old. He was hired about 5 months ago by the old Scottish man who owns the pub. Feliciano just nods and sets his head on the counter top.

About 5 minutes later, Arthur sighs deeply in annoyance. "Ugh.. Not him again." Feliciano sits up and looks in the direction Arthur is looking in. He sees what Arthur's talking about now. He's talking about Alfred. Alfred was a 20 year old American boy who was always pestering Arthur. But secretly, Feliciano knew that Arthur liked it.

"Hey broha! What's up?!" The American says joyfully.  
"Nothing's up, Alfred. Nothing is never up." Arthur says trying to ignore Alfred.  
"Well the sky is up.. And sometimes there's air planes up there" Alfred smiles at his dumb remark.  
"Haha.. Smartass.." Arthur continues to wash a beer glass while Alfred keeps pestering him.

Feliciano sighed heavily and takes a look around.  
"Hey Feli, you should go try and hook up with someone. There are some pretty girls over there. You should do something else besides just sitting here and boring yourself." Alfred says reassuring.  
Feliciano looks over at the girls giggling and smiling near the corner of the bar.  
"Nah.. I'll be alright." Feliciano says faking a smile towards them.  
"Alright dude." Alfred then continues to pester Arthur.

_Ring-a-ling! _Goes the bell on the door, signaling that someone has entered the bar._ "KESESESE.."_ Is the next thing Feliciano hears after the bell. Everyone heard it. That's why there was a moment of silence. But after everyone looked towards the front door, they continued talking and drinking.

"See West?! This town isn't too bad! They have a bar! Beer!" Said an albino man with a German accent.  
"Ja, I guess. And keep your voice down Gilbert! I'm right here." Said a blue-eyed, blonde haired man with his hair slicked back. He looked very fit for his age too.  
"Whateva West.." He says parting from the other.

The blonde haired man heads towards the bar and sets in the stool next to Feliciano, because most of the stools are taken up the drunken fools waiting their turn to the karaoke machine.  
"What can I get ya?" Arthur says with a glass ready.  
"One beer please." He says to Arthur, then looking back at the albino singing into the karaoke microphone.  
"Ugh.. What a dummkopf.." He mumbles to himself. Feliciano notices that he also has a German accent.  
Feliciano looks at the man and smiles sweetly.  
"Hi, I'm Feliciano! But you can call me Feli!"  
The man looks towards Feliciano and awkwardly smiles back at the Italian.  
"Hallo, I'm Ludwig."


	2. Where are we?

Chapter 2: Where are we?

Feliciano woke up in a soft, comfortable queen sized bed. That's odd, because his bed was a single. And it wasn't near as comfortable this bed. Feliciano sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, realizing that he had a paralyzing headache. Why did his head hurt so much? Why did his ass hurt? Feliciano scratched his stomach and realized something else. His clothes were missing. He was wearing a women's night gown with no underwear. What the hell? He thought to himself.

He got out of bed finding his clothes scattered all over the place. He picked up a pear of boxers and studied them closely. These were not his boxers. These were two sizes larger than his. He dropped the boxers and covered his face in his hands. What had he done? And why couldn't he remember?

He finally found his own clothes and gathered them up. But first he had to take a shower. He felt dirty. Not dirty as in dirt, but dirty dirty. He go out and put on his underwear and started zipping up his pants when he felt he was being watched. He looked up to find a very tall, blonde haired, blue-eyed man. He was rubbing his head as if he was in pain. It was Ludwig.

Feliciano stands up straight and shakes the water from his hair.

"So.. Uhm.. Do you remember what happened last night?" Ludwig asked.

"I.. I don't. But I woke up in a women's night gown and no underwear. Where are we?" Feliciano looked at Ludwig, also searching for answers.

"We're in a hotel room of some sort. I don't know where, though..." Ludwig answered.

"..and why were you in women's night wear?" He asked rubbing his head again.

Feliciano blushed, about to answer but was interrupted by his phone ringing. Feliciano ran into the bedroom area looking for his phone. He finally found it and answered the phone.

"H-Hello?" Feliciano answered, he was scared that it would be his angry Italian twin brother.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, FRATELLO?! You had me worried SICK!" Screamed Lovino over the phone. After those two sentences he started screaming absurd Italian curse words and threats.

Feliciano covered the microphone part of his phone, looking up at Ludwig who was staring at his phone.

"Is that your mother?" Ludwig asked with an awkward face.

"I wish.. " Feliciano replied to Ludwig, looking back at the phone.

"Fratello! Lovi! Listen to me! I'm alright. I'm in a hotel room and I'm not hurt or sick, even though my head hurts. And my ass kinda hurts too. But its okay!" The screaming stopped and it got silent for a second.

"Feliciano, are you alone?" Lovino asked, with almost a hoarse voice, probably after all the screaming.

Feliciano was silent. He didn't know if he should tell his brother that there was a German guy who had spent the night in the same room as him.

"No, I'm not, Lovi. Ludwig is here with me."

"Who the hell is Ludwig?" Lovino starting to sound like he was about to start screaming again.

"He's a.. " Feliciano didn't know how to explain to him.

"He's what Feli?" Lovino asked inpatient.

Feliciano could never lie to his brother. They were twins after all.

"He's a guy I met at the bar. But he's nice.I really don't remember what happened last night, Lovi. Also he.. L-Lovi?" Feliciano was interrupted by his brother hanging up.

"Oh okay.." Feliciano stares at the phone. He asked himself, Why did he just hang up like that? Feliciano teared up and hid his face in his hands again. Ludwig reacted to this by wrapping his arm around Feliciano and saying, "Hey.. Don't cry. We'll figure this thing out. Together." He smiled at Feliciano softly, reassuringly. Feliciano wiped his eyes and hugged Ludwig.

"Thank you, so much." Feliciano said, smiling back at Ludwig.

Ludwig got up and looked outside the window, hoping that would tell them where they were. Feliciano rubbed the sore part of his butt. Why was his ass sore in the first place? He pulled down a part of his pants reveling a.. What looks like a..

Feliciano screamed. Ludwig turned around quickly to find Feliciano standing there frozen. "Your name is on my ass!" Feliciano said, pointing at Ludwig.

"W-What?"


	3. Cheers, to your first time!

Chapter 3: Cheers, to your first time!

Feliciano pulled down a part of his pants to show cursive lettering on his butt. It was still red around the edges of the name "Ludwig~".

"I-I.. " Ludwig was speechless. I mean.. His name was on someone else's ass! Feliciano thought for a moment. Then looked at Ludwig and grabbed his arm.

"A-Are you feeling sore on any part of your body?" Feliciano asked nervously. He didn't want to sound too weird. Ludwig looked down at his body and started trying to figure out the difference between a tattoo sore and a real sore. He started feeling the higher part of his thigh in the front. He lifted up his boxers to reveal a cursive name on him too. It spelt out the word "Feli~".

"Oh.. Look at that.. Ha.. Haha.." Feliciano said nervously. He couldn't believe that his name was on anyone else. Especially not a guy! And this guy could kill someone by looking at them.

Ludwig pulled his boxers down and smiled at Feliciano. Feliciano was confused, why wasn't he upset?  
"Oh well. I never really wanted a tattoo.." Ludwig drifted off rubbing the sore skin were the tattoo was. Feliciano cringed thinking that he would hate it.

"..but I think I'll keep this one." Ludwig started putting on his pants and he found his shirt. Feliciano felt funny in his stomach when he stared at Ludwig's chest. It felt like his stomach has vanished into thin air and then returned. He didn't even realize it until that moment, but he had fallen in love with Ludwig the night before.

But he couldn't fall in love! Not with a German! Lovino HATED Germans. He had no idea why, but if Lovino knew that he loved Ludwig.. No.

Feliciano was broken away from thought when Ludwig was talking to him..  
"Huh?" Feliciano asked, as if he didn't hear.  
"Are you ready to get going?" Ludwig repeated himself.  
"Oh! Yeah. I'm ready. So who are we going to ask first about last night?" Feliciano asked.  
"I think we should ask the young bartender at the pub. What's his name?" Ludwig pondered, trying to remember.  
"Arthur! Ve~ Maybe he'll know something!" Feliciano was excited. He always wanted to go on an investigation. It was a full on mystery!

Feliciano and Ludwig go in the elevator and head for the first floor. They go to the front desk, so maybe they'll figure out where they are.  
"Hallo, uhm.. What city are we in?" Ludwig asked the front desk man.  
Feliciano stared at the man behind the desk. He had a big, hairy, gross mole on his nose, like a witch. Feliciano felt sick almost because it was so gross. So sick that he could..

Feliciano ran up to a plant and threw up in the pot. That probably wasn't the hairy mole making him puke. It was probably the alcohol. Or it could be both. Ludwig dragged Feliciano out by his arm, thanking the man for his help, then leaving as fast as they could.

They took a taxi to the small town they lived in, going straight to the bar. They walked in and they saw Arthur washing dishes. Arthur looked up to the sound of the bell when they walked in.  
"Uhm.. I'm sorry.. The pub isn't open for another hour." Arthur said, almost annoyed sounding.  
"Ve~ Arthur! It's me, Feli!" Feliciano ran up to the bar and sat in one of the bar stools.  
"Ahh.. Feli! What brings you here?" Arthur looks and sees Ludwig walk up from behind Feliciano, and sit down next to him.  
"Oh, I see you have a friend with you." Arthur said, a little surprised.

Feliciano smiled and put his hand on Ludwig's shoulder. "Si~ This is Ludwig. He was at the bar last night wi-"  
"Oh yes, I remember you. You and Feli were completely bonkers! Haha.." Arthur says, the continues to wash the glasses.  
"Well, we really don't remember what happened last night.."

Arthur looks back surprised, but then nods his head. "That makes sense. You guys did drink a lot. Well the first question I'm going to ask is what do you remember of last night?"

"Hallo, I'm Ludwig." He said looking confused at Feliciano.  
"Have you just moved here? Are you from a different country? Is that country German?" Feliciano rambles out about five more questions that Ludwig doesn't catch.

Ludwig puts his hand over Feliciano's mouth.  
"Yes, I just moved here about five days ago. Yes, I'm from a different country. Yes, that is Germany." Ludwig says taking his hand off of Feliciano's mouth, then taking a drink of his beer.

Feliciano just smiles and looks over at Arthur. Alfred was making out with Arthur over the bar. Feliciano knew this would happen one day. Feliciano taps Arthur on the shoulder and he breaks away from Alfred.

Arthur clears his throat then looks at Feliciano blushing. "I'm sorry.. What is it that you need, Feli?"  
Feliciano looks at Arthur, then thinks for a second saying, "I.. I want a drink. That's alcoholic. Like beer!" Feliciano smiles, thinking he looks like he knows what he's doing.

Arthur gives him a confused look then just nods, getting the drink. Arthur returns with a glass of beer and hands it to Feliciano. Feliciano smiles and takes a sip of the beer. He's had beer before, so he's used to the bitter taste. He kinda likes it. He looks back at Ludwig and smiles at him.

"Cheers!" Feliciano says to Ludwig. Ludwig looks at him and asks, "For what?"  
"Is this your first time in America?" Feliciano asked Ludwig. Ludwig just nods.  
"Then cheers, to your first time!" Feliciano says. Everyone looks at them and cheers along with them, laughing. Feliciano just smiles wondering why everyone is laughing. Ludwig smiles awkwardly and blushes, embarrassed, but still cheers along with them


	4. I'm in Arkansas!

Chapter 4: I'm in Arkansas!

"That's it? That's all you remember?" Arthur said surprised.

"Well that and.. I think I had some flash back of what seemed to be Orlando.." Feliciano said a little unsure.

"Orlando? That's an hour away." Arthur said.

"We woke up in a hotel about thirty minutes from here. It could be possible.." Ludwig said butting in.

Feliciano thought for a moment. Who was that guy that came into the bar with Ludwig? Feliciano cut into Arthur and Ludwig's conversation saying, "Ludwig, don't you have a brother? He was there last night so maybe he knows!" Ludwig stopped for a moment, then searched through his pocket for his phone. He pulled it out and started dialing frantically, then put it to his ear.

"Hallo?! Glibert! Where are you?!" Ludwig yelled into the phone.

_"Howdy, bruder! I'm in Arkansas!"_ Gilbert said in a half German half Country accent. Ludwig looked confused for a moment.

"Gilbert? Are you okay?"

_"Ja! I learnt how to shuck corn! And I learnt how to catch a chicken!"_

"Please don't tell me you're actually in the state of Arkansas.. " Ludwig said putting the palm of his hand to his face.

_"...NEIN! HA! KESESESESE! I made you fall for it West! HA!" _

At this point, Gilbert kept yelling, so all three of them could hear Gilbert over the phone. Ludwig did not look amused at all when he heard this. He took a deep breath as if he was trying to push his anger down.

"Gilbert, where are you?"

_"At our house. DUH! Where else would I be?" _

"Apparently in Arkansas.."

_"Hey West, are you still with your boyfriend? You know the little Italian one you met last night? Or did he run away and hide?! KESESESESE!"_

Ludwig blushed and looked at Feliciano.

"Nein, he's not my boyfriend. And nein, he didn't run away. His name is Feliciano." Ludwig felt embarrassed yet proud.

_"OH! Let me talk to him!"_ Gilbert yep yelling into the phone.

Ludwig handed the phone to Feliciano, and he kind of flinched when he pushed it towards him.

"H-Hello?" Feliciano said nervously.

_"Hallo Feli~.."_ Gilbert said softer tone, soft enough where Ludwig and Arthur couldn't hear, but Feliciano could hear perfectly.

_"..So you're Luddy's little Italian friend. i just have to ask, do you really love my Bruder?"_ Feliciano blushed mildly and got even more nervous.

"W-What? I.. I-I don't understand what you mean."

Ludwig stared at Feliciano, 'Why are his cheeks so red?' Ludwig asked himself.

_"Do you love my bruder?"_

"Yes. Yes I do." Feliciano said to Gilbert. The nervousness had left for a second. He stopped blushing as much and smiled confidently. Feliciano thought it would be best if he took pride in liking Ludwig.

_"Seriously?! This is great! Not as great as me though."_

"Uh-huh!" Feliciano just looked at Ludwig and smile bigger. As long as Ludwig didn't know.

_"Well.. I can't wait to tell him!" _

"N-No! You can't!" Feliciano shouted. The confidant smile had faded away.

_"Fine! Fine. I won't tell him. But you'll have to sometime."_

"What?! What's wrong?!" Ludwig looked at Feliciano.

"N-Nothing! Buh-Bye Gilbert!" Feliciano hung up the phone and gave it back to Ludwig, blushing a bit.

"What did he say to you? He didn't say anything to bad did-"

"Nope! It was fine~!" Feliciano had a bit of a habit of interrupting people when he was nervous. Ludwig knew something was up. But he wanted to face it at the right time and place.

"So what happened while we were at the bar, Arthur?" Ludwig asked.

Arthur just laughed. What had they done?

"Ludwig! I... I-I think I l-like you!" Feliciano shouted over the loud bar.

"What? I can't hear you!" Ludwig shouted as well. The bar was very crowded and the noise level was very high. Feliciano and Ludwig had only drank four beers, but both of them got drunk verily easy.

Feliciano wanted Ludwig to hear him so he looked around and saw the karaoke machine empty. So he pushed himself through the crowd with Ludwig following behind him. Feliciano got onto the stage and grabbed the microphone. He spoke loudly into the microphone.

"Everybody! Hey! Ciao! I'm Feli and I want to make an announcement!

Ludwig! I.."

He didn't know what to say. everyone was looking at him waiting for him to finish his sentence. Feliciano just smilies and says,

"..TI AMO! TI AMO TANTO, LUDWIG!"

Everyone either laughed or said "Awwwwwww..", and Feliciano just jumped off the stage and hugged Ludwig. Ludwig reacted the complete opposite way he would react if he was sober. He kissed Feliciano. And not one of those childish pecks. It was a real kiss. And it wasn't a French kiss, it was a German kiss.

Feliciano blushed, kissing Ludwig back. They didn't even notice that everyone was clapping for them and still going "Awwwwww.." Even Alfred and Arthur broke away from their session and started clapping for them.

Ludwig broke away saying, "Lets go somewhere.. Where do you wanna go?" Feliciano thought for a second, "I've always wanted to go to Disney World."

Ludwig just smiled, and carried Feliciano out of the bar bridal style.


End file.
